


Genji's Adventure with a Spooky Wraith

by Mo-Mouse (abyssmalDeath)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Breathplay, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, PWP, Praise Kink, Pure Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssmalDeath/pseuds/Mo-Mouse
Summary: Genji gets to see what's under Reaper's mask for the first time and finds that even though he's terrified of him, he still gets off to it.





	Genji's Adventure with a Spooky Wraith

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for someone in the Omegaverse server and I am not sorry. I actually had fun writing this, seeing as it's out of my norm ^-^

Genji had found himself in an immeasurable number of questionable situations, all because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Sometimes he was okay with those situations, but most of the time, he regretted every word that ever spilled out of his non-filtered mouth. He wished, in this case, that he could even _remember_ what he had said to prompt the spooky wraith monster to sneak into his room in the middle of the night, one clawed finger held up to his lips as he opened the door to allow Soldier:76 in. 

He was less concerned about the blind retiree and _entirely_ concerned about the hulking figure that stood behind him. He had met Reaper on a few chance occasions, but he had never seen him like _this_. His mask was removed, revealing the haunting red eyes underneath, and Genji could have sworn he counted five or six too many, all focused on him with a look of absolute hunger in them. He wasn’t sure if he was making this all up in some weirdly lucid dream or not, but he was certain that mouths didn’t stretch from one ear to the other, neither were they packed with sharp, jagged teeth that looked like they could bite through steel. If he looked closely -- not that he was certain why he even _wanted_ to look closer in the first place -- he could see the glistening outline of more teeth packed in ugly rows along the column of his throat on one side and across his exposed shoulder. He must’ve made a noise, because the wraith laughed, the sound grating and almost unreal. 

“Look at that. The cocky Shimada brat knows what fear is.” His voice was low, and seemed to be coming from more than one of those mouths. Moving quickly, he grabbed his sword, drawing it and crouching in front of his bed in a defensive pose. 

“What the _ever loving **fuck**_ , Jack?!” Genji hissed, turning his faintly glowing glare onto the unphased soldier who merely shrugged. 

“You said you wanted to see what was under the mask, didn’t you? Relax, Shimada, Gabriel is here on my authority.” 

Oh. Fear subsiding, Genji dropped his sword and cursed a little, kicking aside an empty instant-noodles package before crossing his arms over his chest.

“You couldn’t have just, y’know, knocked on my door and been like ‘Hey Genji, I have a terrifying 6 foot tall eldritch horror here to meet you’? An unexpected visit at,” he glanced at the clock on the wall, “three in the morning isn’t exactly pleasant. Especially when the aforementioned visit is executed in a fashion that would lead me to believe i’m about to be _murdered_.” He gestured back towards Reaper, who just grinned. Jack laughed a little, clearly amused by this. 

“That would have taken the fun out of it.” Reaper moved, silent enough to set Genji on edge as he came closer. Something cold caressed his cheek, causing him to jump a little at the sensation. When he turned to look, he expected a hand. Instead, he was greeted by the sight of a slightly translucent tentacle 

“What the _fuck_?” he screeched, jumping away from it. Reaper laughed again, moving closer. 

“Relax, Genji. I'm not gonna bite. Unless you want me too.” All three of his visible mouths grinned wide, exposing those teeth again. Another pang of fear shot through him and he noted, with no small amount of wonder, that he was getting _excited_ by this. He gave a nervous chuckle, backing himself against the wall. 

“Remember the safety word?” That was Jack now, chiming in from where he'd been watching by the door. Slowly, Genji nodded. 

“Sake.”

~*~

The build up had been slow. While the thought of a freaky tentacle monster fucking him had been entirely appealing, it was hard to get aroused when that freaky tentacle monster didn't know his own strength and kept Genji somewhere between pain and pleasure. It had taken Jack ten minutes of stroking and toying with his wiring to get him to relax enough to expose himself. It wasn't hard to tell that Reaper was getting impatient, but he ignored it for now. 

“See? I knew we'd get you nice and wet.” Jack purred, his voice sounding slightly strained. Aside from the panting and quiet noises coming from Genji, the only other sound in the room was the wet noises Jack’s fingers made as they quickly fucked into his pussy. It wasn't enough to bring him close to the edge, and they both knew this. 

“Jack...” Reaper growled, half of his face malforming before reshaping itself. It seemed the wraith was having a hard time keeping shape, and Genji took a little comfort from that. He whined, head snapping forward as jack withdrew his fingers, leaving him feeling too empty and wiping the synthetic fluid on the sheets. 

“What do you think, Shimada? Can you be good?” A quick tap to his clit had him arching off the bed, nearly crying out. He nodded quickly, huffing out a small groan. 

“Please...” He whimpered. That seemed to do the trick. Soldier spread his thighs a little further, moving to kneel between them as he fumbled with his belts. Once he was free from the confines of his pants, Soldier lined himself up and slid in, the motion nearly effortless from how wet Genji was. The movement drew a moan from both sides, leaving Genji to drop back to the bed. He wasn't nearly full enough, and he was reaching down to remedy that when a shadowy tendril curled around his wrist, pulling it sharply back. He whined, squirming against it until he realized that Gabriel was slowly shifting to position himself under him. Soldier helped pick him up, and he was left completely at the mercy of these two men. 

The cool sensation of a tentacle curling around his neck should have caused him to panic, but instead he found himself twitching, grinding uselessly against Jack’s hips with small, needy whines. The rumbling chuckle behind him reverberated through his body, drawing another series of weak moans from him. After a few more thrusts, he was stilled by something hard and _thick_ nudging against his folds, just under Jack’s dick. His breath left him at the feeling of how _big_ Reaper was at the tip and he had to drop his head against his shoulder, not even realizing that his short gasps were coming from the tentacle slowly contracting and releasing around his throat. 

“Are you still with us?” There was a tinge of amusement to Jack's voice, and Genji focused long enough to glare at him before letting his head drop back again. 

“Fuck...fuck me...” he begged, wiggling between them again. 

“As you wish.” Reaper growls, the points of his teeth lightly grazing the shell of his ear. Slowly, with minute thrusts and lots of swearing from both sides, Reaper inched his way inside. The stretch turned from pleasure to pain at the halfway point, but Genji didn't seem to mind. He wanted _more._ He wanted Gabe and Jack to completely wreck him. When he finally felt Reaper bottom out, he could barely breathe more than a few short gasps at a time, the tentacle around his neck now providing a constant, low pressure that restricted his oxygen just enough to make the whole experience nearly euphoric. 

At first, Reaper and soldier had a hard time finding a decent rhythm, but they eventually settled into one that had Genji squirming and keening between them. As the pace picked up, the tentacle tightened around his neck, and he felt himself draw closer to the edge. 

“I’m gonna...fuck...gonna...gonna come...” he wheezed, arching his back the best he could. That small shift caused Soldier’s next thrust to strike against a bundle of nerves and Genji was done for, voice breaking as he wailed and came, unable to hold still between the two men. The last thing he heard before passing out was Jack’s sharp gasp and throaty moan, mirrored shortly after by Reaper. 

~*~

When Genji came too, he was tucked neatly between Jack and Reaper, held safe and secure in their embrace as they dozed softly. Before slipping back under, he could have sworn that Gabriel looked almost human. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
